Свити Дропс/Галерея
Первый сезон Sweetie Drops ID S1E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png|Приглашение на бал Sweetie Drops running from the bunnies S1E04.png|Сбор урожая Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png|Заносчивый грифон Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Хвастунишка Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png|Укрощение дракона Sweetie Drops and Derpy clearing branches S01E08.png|Единство противоположностей Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|У страха глаза велики Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png|Незваные гости Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Sweetie Drops carrying apples S1E12.png|Отличительные знаки Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Осенний забег Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Рождённая для успеха Sweetie Drops in Rarity's boutique S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Sweetie Drops wearing a cowboy hat S1E21.png|Яблоки раздора Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png|Птица Феникс The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Второй сезон Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Sweetie Drops along with other ponies fall in love with Smarty Pants S1E03.png|Нулевой урок Pie for you too S2E06.png|Загадочная лихорадка Group Cheering S2E08.png|Таинственный защитник Derpy in well S2E10.png|Секрет моего роста CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Long line S2E12.png|День семьи Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|Пропажа Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings excited S2E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Sweetie Drops screaming because she is starving S2E17.png|День сердец и копыт Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png|Настоящий друг Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png|Настоять на своём Cerberus gnawing on roof S2E20.png|Давно пора Twilight that you! S2E22.png|Ураган Флаттершай Sweetie Drops gets a paper S2E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля Третий сезон Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png|Кристальная империя. Часть 1 Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|Плохое яблоко Background ponies covering their ears S3E05.png|Магическая дуэль Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png|Неспящие в Понивилле Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|Слёт семьи Эппл Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Полёт к финишу Discord sneezing onto a house S4E11.png|Третий лишний Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Townsponies gathering S4E13.png|Будь проще! Crowd cheering S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Ponies clapping S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png|Честная сделка Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Пятый сезон Twilight and Spike in Quills and Sofas store S5E3.png|Замок, милый замок Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png|Блум и тень Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Ponies at the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png|Родео в Эпполузе Sweetie Drops eyes close-up S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Sweetie Drops, Ponet, and Twinkleshine watching the polo game S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Lyra and Sweetie Drops merged together S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Crowd in shock first half S5E17.png|Братский фестиваль Filthy and Spoiled mingling in the statue square S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Pinkie with Groucho Marx glasses S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png|А что с Дискордом? Lyra and Sweetie Drops shocked S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Zecora and ponies run S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png|Знаки отличия Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png|Новичок Дэш An Earth pony gives Pipsqueak a duck doll S06E08.png|День очага Aloe notices long line of ponies S6E10.png|Выходной Эпплджек Pinkie Pie and Applejack walking through Ponyville S6E11.png|Братишка Флаттершай Derby racers start to assemble at starting line S6E14.png|Не ставь карт впереди пони Rainbow Dash flying to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png|28 розыгрышей спустя Rainbow Dash --totally smash the competition-- S6E18.png|Бакбольный сезон Ponyville ponies hold a parade for Gabby S6E19.png|Виноваты знаки отличия Pinkie Changeling addresses Starlight as --you-- S6E25.png|Туда и обратно. Часть 1 Седьмой сезон Starlight Glimmer talking to Thorax S7E1.png|Совет Селестии Ponies admiring art in the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png|Буря эмоций Lyra and Sweetie Drops walking together S7E4.png|Друзья навеки Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png|Родительская опека Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png|Честная Эппл Apple Bloom squeezes to front of the crowd S7E13.png|Идеальная пара Ponies startled by Twilight's loud voice S7E14.png|Обратная сторона славы Spike offering to help Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png|И нашим и вашим Sweetie Drops -there's just so many!- S7E19.png|Грива в тебе не главное Pinkie Pie looking angry at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png|Секреты и пироги Lyra and Sweetie Drops getting off the train S7E24.png|Разные интересы Exterior shot of the Castle of Friendship S7E25.png|Борьба теней. Часть 1 Разное Ponies mingle in the Canterlot plaza MLPTM.png|My Little Pony в кино'' Gameloft Bon Bon character page.png|Мобильная игра RiM Unicorn race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|Racing is Magic P7080008.jpg|Товары Sweetie Drops ID S1E01.png|Сезон 1 Sweetie Drops screaming because she is starving S2E17.png|Сезон 2 Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png|Сезон 3 Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png|Сезон 4 Sweetie Drops eyes close-up S5E9.png|Сезон 5 Ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png|Сезон 6 Lyra and Sweetie Drops walking together S7E4.png|Сезон 7 en:Sweetie Drops/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей